Compositions containing tanaproget and ethinyl estradiol are provided.
Progesterone receptor (PR) modulators (natural and synthetic) are known to play an important role in the health of women and are often are used in birth control compositions and for hormone replacement therapy.
Tanaproget, 5-(4,4-dimethyl-2-oxo-1,4-dihydro-2H-3,1-benzoxazin-6-yl)-1H-1-methyl-pyrrole-2-carbonitrile, is a progesterone receptor modulator and is effective in contraception, hormone replacement therapy, and treating carcinomas and adenocarcinomas, dysfunctional bleeding, uterine leiomyomata, endometriosis, and polycystic ovary syndrome.
What is needed are compositions containing tanaproget for contraception and hormone replacement therapy.